


Go dance in the water of all the tears we cried

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((seriously the end is plot twist)), Daughter Of Evil AU, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall-centric, Plot Twists, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, evil louis, evil serie au, louis and niall are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Prince! Stop running around,” One of his handmaid shouted behind him. Louis grinned as he looked behind him, “Try to catch me!” Laughing he continued to run on the soft grass.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around him as he ran, the tall clock tower casting the town in shadow, his own mansion standing tall. He loved to be outside, to run around like the other children could.</p><p> </p><p>He ran straight into someone, falling down on his bum. “Ouch!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Louis,” Niall said as he helped him up. The dirty blond haired boy was identical to him, the only way one could see the diffrence on them was through their clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go dance in the water of all the tears we cried

**_I. An emperor of godly name_ **

“Prince! Stop running around,” One of his handmaid shouted behind him. Louis grinned as he looked behind him, “Try to catch me!” Laughing he continued to run on the soft grass.

He looked around him as he ran, the tall clock tower casting the town in shadow, his own mansion standing tall. He loved to be outside, to run around like the other children could.

He ran straight into someone, falling down on his bum. “Ouch!” He said.

“Louis,” Niall said as he helped him up. The dirty blond haired boy was identical to him, the only way one could see the diffrence on them was through their clothes. Louis, being a prince always wore the softest cotton and impressive detailed clothes. Niall, his servant wore what everyone else that worked under him wore; white button up and black slack some size too big for him.

“Niall!” He shouted happily, he loved his servant. Both was of the same age, ten, and he was his favorite playmate.

“Prince, you shouldn’t run away from you lessons like that.” His maid scolded him.

“But it’s boring! I’m going to become a king, I’ll have a council that will pay attention to everything for me.” He sticked his tongue at her.

She sighted, “Come here, prince.” She sat down and patted her knee, “How about I sing you a song about your father?”

Louis looked up at that, he loved hearing about his parents who both had succumbed to an awful sickness when he was born.

She petted his head, starting to hymn slowly;

_“A long, long time ago_  
 _Existed an arrogant empire_  
 _And it was ruled_  
 _By a godly-named emperor_  
 _Luxurious daily things_  
 _And so full of wisdom_  
 _Everything belonged to him_  
  
 _If people caused trouble_  
 _There he was, on his horse_  
 _Those enemies who attempt against him_  
 _Are eliminated_  
 _"Now, on your knees.”_  
  
 _Poor countries around him_  
 _Are erased from the map_  
  
 _The goal of the purple king_  
 _Was to control the whole world_  
 _He aimed even at the northern kingdom_  
 _For unification_  
 _The strategist emperor_  
 _Called his minister_  
 _And in a calm voice said_  
 _"Destroy his kingdom"_  
  
 _Countless men gathered_  
 _And countless obstacles they went over_  
 _Unknown to the kingdom's king_  
 _The army surrounded the royal city_  
 _"Now, charge"_  
  
 _In order to unify the world,_  
 _Finally the army starts to move_  
 _This invincible army is led_  
 _By the purple emperor_  
 _The world's most powerful army_  
 _Surrounds all nations_  
 _Lacking strategy and men_  
 _Other nations aren't even considered enemies_  
  
 _finally the world is unified_  
 _And all the kings have fled_  
 _The mighty and wise emperor_  
 _Had the whole world in his hands_  
 _"I am the king of the world."_  
  
 _A long, long time ago_  
 _A man unified_  
 _This scattered world_  
 _He was an emperor of godly name_  
  
 _The coronation would be at three in the afternoon_  
 _When the church bell sounded_  
 _The person once called "emperor"_  
 _Would receive the title of god_  
  
 _Finally the time come_  
 _The bell started sounding_  
 _The crowd of his subjects_  
 _Rose their arms and shouted_  
 _"A new world starts!" “_  
  
"He was truly one of the divine, and you my child has his blood running in you." She said as she finished the song, kissing his forehead softly.

“Do you see why you have to study now, prince? Someday this emperor will be yours to rule, yours to protect.”

Louis nodded as he sank deeper into her embrace, “I will become the best king,” He said sleepily.

“And you will alway be by his side, servent. Your life exist for one purpose: shild Louis from everything bad.” She spoke harshly to Niall as she rocked Louis in his sleep.

“Of course.” He looked down at the prince in her arms. He would protect him from everything, nothing evil will ever touch him.

* * *

_**II. Son of Evil** _

The queen was screaming, a blood curling scream filled with determination.

“Just one more push, you majesty.” The maid said, “I can see the head.” The queen pushed one more time, and a small cry sounded in the chamber.

“Congratulation, your majesty, you have birthed a beautiful baby boy.” The queen took him in her arms, “Louis. Your name will be Louis William Tomlinson.” She cried as she rocked him back and forth.

She shouted and pushed once more.

“Your majesty,” The maid said as she gave her another bloody baby.

The queen looked at the baby, then down on her Louis. “I only gave birth to one child.” She continued to cradle the baby in her arms, whispering sweet nothing to still his cries.

“Yes, you will take over this emperor, Louis.” She looked at her most trusted guard who stood at the edge of the room, “Kill all the witness.” She spoke in a baby voice as she kissed her child.

More screams and cries came from the chamber.

* * *

_Long long time ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,_

_And there reign in apex was_

_The prince of age 14._

****  


“Niall! I’ve missed you, how was your time over board?” He asked as he threw his servant into a big hug, making him fall down.

He laughed as he tightened his arms around Louis waist, “I’ve missed you too, prince. My time away has been plenty instructive.”

Louis giggled into his shoulder, having sat himself down on Niall waist, poking him everywhere. “Look at you! You’re all full of muscle, that’s not fair!” He said as he crossed his arms childish.

Niall chuckled, “It’s just so I can protect you even more, my prince, and we both know you’re the most handsome one in the whole kingdom.”

“Oh stop it you,” Louis blushed as he shoved his shoulders.

“It’s true, everyone knows of the prince’s beauty. Not even the princess can compete with you.” He told him as he held his face between his hands.

“Okay, stop it you too.” A guard pulled Louis up from under his armpits, “You, little one, have duties to perform.” He said sternly to the prince.

Louis lighted up, “Oh yes! Ni, you missed my coronation! I’m the emperor now.” He giggled.

Niall smiled at up, “You will be the best one to have ever rule these lands. You do have the blood from divine, after all.” He said, recalling a childhood memory.

“From the God himself,” He smiled, thinking of his father.

“Shh! No more chit-chat, Prince go to the throne room will you? Niall, follow me.” The guard said as he pointed Louis in the right direction with a nudge.

“You’re no fun, Nick!” Louis pouted but went to his throne.

“Can’t believe I’ve been gone for two years, yet he haven’t changed at all.” Niall smiled as he watched Louis back.

Nick nodded, “Your role is to preserve his innocent. Louis is still too young to know anything bad of this world. His word is always correct, that’s what we are here for. If someone goes against him, or try to destroy his happiness,” He looked him square in the eye.

“Don’t hesitate to cut them down.”

* * *

Niall had been into the city, heard the whispering of the townsfolk.

Yet, as he saw his beloved prince smile so beautiful, with eyes shining in the sun, crouching down beside him and making a flower crown; he couldn’t believe that this was the tyrant the civils hated.

Louis laugh was beautiful, that kind of lightness that infected those around one. His eyes was gorgeous, his hands delicate, everything about him was small and beautiful.

Niall vowed to never let anyone ruin that smile.

“My prince, the budget isn’t making it at this pace, we need to cut down on some expenditure,” One of the elder councilman said from behind them.

Louis looked back, flowers decorating his golden crown, laughing eyes and a pretty smile, “Then increase taxes.”

“Prince, the town is suffering from famine, the can’t handle the extra payment. They barely have luxury enough to eat bread.”

He crooked his head cluelessly, “Then why don’t they eat cake?”

Niall waved the councilman away, focusing on the flower crown Louis was making him.

* * *

“You know what this new taxes will mean?” Nick Grimshaw said as he stood in front of the soldiers.

Niall nodded.

“Cut down those who oppose Louis.”

Niall tightening the hold of his sword.

“Don’t let the prince know of anything.”

* * *

Niall felt sick, his coat and sword were drenched in blood. He had killed hundreds today, hundred of innocent people rebelling against the new law.

Everyone knew they would starve if it went through. He stared up at the blood red moon, illuminate how much blood he had spilled today. Why did he do this. He killed children.

Louis came out from behind the rose bushes, taking Niall’s hand and dragging him away. “Schh! We’re hiding,” he giggled.

He looked down on his outfit drenched in red, “Ni, you shouldn’t play so harshly, you’re ruining the clothes,” he took his arms in his, “Join me for a bath, let’s get all that ugly red color off you!”

Niall smiled faintly at the identical boy, “Yes, a bath will get all this ugly color off me.” He knew why he did this. He kissed Louis hand softly, hearing him talk which flowers they should use, lavender or sunflower, to decorate the bath with.

* * *

"Harry!" Louis shouted as he run up to hug the prince.

"Louis," he said as he spinned them around in a circle, "How's my little emperor?" He ruffled his hair.

"Not little!" He said with a huff, "You're only four years older."

"And you're only fourteen." He smiled.

"Yet I still rule my kingdom, do you?" He grinned at the prince. "Oh! You're in perfect time for afternoon tea," he said as the clock rang out.

He dragged him to where the servants had sat up a long table filled with pastries.

Niall served them tea as they sat down, "Today we have charmille tea," he said.

"Wonderful!" Louis said as he clapped his hand together, "Tell me more about your tales, prince Harry, you know I love to hear you speak about the world."

* * *

“I love him.” Louis said as he watched Harry ride back to his kingdom.

Nick bowed his head, “And he loves you, no one can say no to you, my prince.”

“I want him.” Louis smiled, “I think I’ve loved him since I first saw him.”

“Then, let’s talk to king Styles, I’m sure they can’t say no to you. You are the most beautiful man in the whole kingdom, the most powerful and kind.” Niall said.

Louis smiled.

* * *

Louis ever present smile fell that day. Niall nor anyone else had ever seen that bone crushing sadness taking over the prince face.

“What?” He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“The Kingdom of Styles have politely refused your hand in marriage. Their son, Harry Styles, loves a man from the Dark kingdom.”

“B-but I love him.” Louis said. He had never been denied anything, and it was heartbreaking to watch their emperor cry.

He sat on his throne, thinking of what to do to win his love back.

With cold eyes he looked over the council. “Destroy the Dark kingdom. Kill every man, woman, and child with black skin.”

“A war, you majesty?” Niall asked.

“A war.”

Louis smiled again.

* * *

_Numerous houses burned down._

_Numerous lives were going out._

_Grief of the suffering people,_

_Does not reach the prince._

__

The clock tower rang fifteen times, “Oh, it’s time for snack.” Louis said as he left the garden.

Nick and Niall entered mid-tea time, “We won, my prince.” They said.

“And they are all gone?” He asked.

“There doesn’t exist any dark colored humans anymore, the Dark kingdom is a graveyard for you to rule. None have survived.” Niall said.

“How wonderful. Ni, sit down and drink with me, this lavender tea is simply delicious.”

“Now, Harry will love me back.” Louis smiled happily.

* * *

The town was in chaos, “We can’t live like this anymore!” Liam shouted on the makeshift scene, “The prince have taken everything, and we’re left to starve. It’s time to make a diffrence, time to kill him.”

“The prince of evil shall be killed!” Liam screamed at the crowd, sword raised high in the air.

A revolution started, led by a farmer boy who had lost everything, Liam Payne. The kingdoms soldier was wounded and still in the Dark kingdom, so the castle was easy to enter.

The inner yard was covered in blood and gore, Liam continuing to fight forward, to reach the prince of evil. A soldier attacked him with his axe high in the air, but was shot down.

Liam looked behind him and saw that reinforcement had come, prince Harry Styles had joined them to overthrown the devil emperor.

Together they fought their way in, finding the prince on his throne. They had catched him, and the prince looked at them, “Oh, how disrespectful of a man!” He said as he sipped his tea.

The prince was caught and led down to the basement, chained to a wall meant for murders and criminals.

“You are to be executed tomorrow at three o’clock.” Liam said as he closed to door.

* * *

The church bell rang fifteen time as the prince was led to the guillotine.

His head on the stake, he looked at the crown. At the last bell sounded he said, “Oh, time for snack.” And the guillotine crushed down.

Liam stood in the front with prince Harry at his side, the crowd was shouting in glee “The prince of evil is dead!”

Yet, one dirty blond man in a cape cried silently. He turned away.

The kingdom was free from evil.

_Long long time ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,_

_And there reign in apex was_

_The prince of age 14._

* * *

_**III. Prince of love** _

Harry Styles grew up knowing he would become king one day, and as such he dedicated his whole youth to become perfect. He often walked around his town, greeting his people and reading up on history and diplomatic.

He was a perfect gentleman, and loved to explore the world.

The neighbourhood king, emperor Louis William Tomlinson was fourteen when he ascended the throne, and had taken a liking to him.

He humored him with every visit he made, yet he could only see him as a younger brother.

For long Harry though he was to end up marrying the prince, but everything changed when he visited the Dark kingdom for the first time, and fell in love.

He knew he could never love Louis as he love Zayn.

Harry rode into the peaceful kingdom, he had never seen this dark skinned people before. It fascinated him.

But out of all these people, Zayn Malik stood out with his kindness and beauty. He was mesmerizing.

Harry fell in love.

And for many night he visit Zayn, and for every time he fell deeper and deeper in love.

One night, however his father came to him. “Son, the emperor Tomlinson wished to have your hand in marriage.”

Harry knew this day would come, and he knew the benefactor of saying yes. However, he doubted and told his father about his true love, the only one he wished to marry.

The king looked down on his son and sighted heavily. “You have my blessing, I shall tell them you can’t accept their proposal.”

The prince smiled, he was to wed Zayn and hopefully Louis would be his best man.

* * *

One week later, Harry was in hell. He never thought it would end up like this.

He screamed at the sky as he caressed Zayn’s dead body. He looked up at his killer, the identical servant of the prince of evil with dirty blond hair looked down at him with no emotions.

“There’s no one left.” He said apathetic. He retreated back to his horse.

Harry held his lover close and cried for vengeance that day.

He brought his arm with him to the Tomlinson empire, joining force with the civilian rebels led by Liam Payne.

“Oh, time for snack,” The prince said as the church bell started to ring.

At three o’clock he saw the prince of evil’s head roll.

He felt emotionless, he had no one left to love. He shielded his eyes from all the happy faces around him, remembering the prince last words said to him,

__

_“You’re just as evil as me.”_

* * *

_**IV. Duke of peace** _

Zayn Malik grew up in a peaceful nation; one of teh few kingdoms that had not tasted war. The had always been neutral and favorited peace over war.

The dark skinned man knew little of the world beyond, but people passing through had a odd ability to always fall in love with him.

He did not know why, but prince Style had taken a liking to him. Many night they would spend together, talking and dancing. Everything was perfect with him, yet he didn’t felt any attraction towards him, like Harry did to him.

Another night, another one came into the town. It was a beautiful boy with dirty blond hair. Like Harry, they spend many nights together.

Niall, his name was. Zayn didn’t care why he was here, he just wanted him to say forever. He told him that one night, and with pained face he said, “I can’t.”

The blond boy had taken his face in his hands, “I love you.”

Zayn kissed him, “I love you more,” he thought of all the things they had done together, all memories they had shared.

The next thing he knew, a sharp pain bloomed in his stomach. He looked down at the knife penetrating him, and up into the eyes of his loved one.

“I’m sorry,” Niall said.

The last thing he heard was a cry from Harry, before everything became black and darkness.

* * *

_**V. Son of vengeance** _

_Long, long ago in a place, there was_

_a kingdom dealing with evilness and treachery._

_In a small town, there was_

_A town farmer with brown hair._

Liam looked around at this farm. There was no one left to take care of the starving animals, his father had been sent to the army, and his mother and sister had fell for the famine.

He pressed his knuckles together, how long would they need to starve for the prince. He let out a loud cry as he gripped the sword.

He would kill the prince of evil, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Liam went into the town, and stood at the makeshift screen. “We can no longer live like this. The prince is mad, and right as we speak he have slaughter a whole race! Never will we ever see dark skinned people again; and how long will this go on?”

He shifted slightly as his voice grew even higher, “We’re starving! Our families are killed by famine, our fathers thrown into war we never wanted. It’s time we take our country back!”

“Down with the prince!” They screamed.

Everyone had had enough, they couldn’t live like this.

A rebellion started, and soon after the Styles kingdom aided. They found the prince sitting on his throne overlooking the masses.

As they dragged him down into the jail Liam heard him speak, “You’re just as evil as me.”

The church bell rang.

“Oh, time for snack,” The prince said as his head rolled.

Liam looked at the crowd, looked at the dirty blond kid crying.

_‘You’re right, I’m just the son of evil too.’_

* * *

**_VI. Servant of evil_ **

_You're a prince, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

__

Niall looked at Louis as he ran around, giggling and smiling. “Ni! Come here!”

They played for ages, and when Niall looked at him he saw two people. The one he knew as the smiling innocent prince, and the evil prince who never hesitate to kill, as the people knew him of.

“Ah, if it’s for you, I’ll become evil for you. Your blood runs in my veins, surely I can kill as easily as you order.”

Louis looked back at him from the river, “You said anything?” He splashed water in his face and laughed.

Niall smiled at him, “Nothing, prince.” as he continued to run and throw water at him.

* * *

“It’s tea time!” Louis said as he heard the bell. Niall nodded, seating him at the empty table with tea and pastries.

“What do you feel like today?” He asked.

“Hm, chameleon tea, maybe?” He said back.

“Of course. How have your day been?”

“It’s been marvelous! I had lessons with miss.Grey, which was rather boring. I ran away from her into the garden later, into the rose bushes.” Louis giggled.

“Ah, seems like a time well spent.” Niall said back as he poured the tea, “The roses do look gorgeous this time a year.”

“Of course they do! They are beautiful, so why should I spend my days indoor instead of outside?” Louis asked, smiling.

Niall kissed his forehead, “Indeed the roses looks beautiful, yet never as cute as you.”

Louis kept smiling as he looked out over his garden, “You’re very gorgeous too,” he looked up at him innocently.

And Niall loved that smile, and even if the whole world became Louis enemy, he would protect this innocent; protect him from everything. His smile was worth everything in the whole world. “Thank you, Prince.” He said fondly.

* * *

“Niall, you are to go to the Dark Kingdom. We have had peace with them for so long, but we need some insight in their system.” Nick said as he looked at him, “You’ll leave tomorrow night.”

He only had time to say goodbye to his identical prince before he left.

Niall entered the kingdom three days later with a tired horse and he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he fell in love in that spot.

He fell in love with Zayn, from the dark skin he kissed at night, to his kindness, to his voice.

* * *

Niall sat behind Louis and Harry as they drank their tea, talking about nothing yet everything at the same time; but his mind never left his lover.

When Louis said “I love him,” at Harry, he could only think of his love of Zayn.

And when Harry reacted his Emperor, he could only feel hate; how dare he make his prince cry, how dare he make his _twin_ cry.

Louis looked so sad and cold; an apathetic look he had never wished to see. He uttered those words that would haunt his dreams, “Destroy the Dark kingdom. Kill every man, woman, and child with black skin.”

Yes, he would do everything to keep Louis smile at place. Hid evil blood runs through mine; and for him I would do what he wishes for, even erase the boy I loved. I will forever answered him, I will forever raise my sword for him.

Yet, when I cut down Zayn and looked into the eyes of Harry Styles. Why won’t my tear’s stop?

* * *

“This country is doomed,” Niall laughed as he went back to Nick.

They entered the room Louis had his afternoon tea in, stating their victory with blood and tears on their faces. He laughed so innocently; unknowing of what he had actually wished for.

“How wonderful. Ni, sit down and drink with me, this lavender tea is simply delicious.”

“Now, Harry will love me back.” Louis smiled happily.

Niall looked down at the grass, sipping the high class green tea together with his prince.

He wanted to bring Louis happiness. That’s all he have ever wanted.

* * *

****  


Niall went into the city with his cape. He saw fatime and sickness; but above all that he saw a muscular man standing on a screen and shouting; “We can no longer live like this. The prince is mad, and right as we speak he have slaughter a whole race! Never will we ever see dark skinned people again; and how long will this go on?”

The dirt blond man, kid really, shook his head. These peasant never knew of the life at court, nor will they ever know. A revolution will start nothing but death and a mad civilian with no knowledge will take over. Louis may not be the best; but he was slightly better than the alternatives.

_“So why don’t they eat cake?”_ Louis voice said in his head. Niall shook his head once again, if they can’t afford bread, they’ll eat cake. He chuckled darkly.

Liam shifted slightly as his voice grew even higher, “We’re starving! Our families are killed by famine, our fathers thrown into war we never wanted. It’s time we take our country back!”

“Down with the prince!” They screamed.

 

Niall run to the castle, he needed to warn his Emperor.

* * *

Niall ran past the guards; past the maids. His only concern was his Prince, the only innocent one.

“My, you’re drenched in paint again.” Louis said as he entered, smiling slightly, “You should invite me the next time you play, I’ve always liked the color red.” He said. Niall smiled a small smile, Louis never knew of blood, always thinking he had played with the peasants. He wished his innocent would live forever.

“Here, change into my clothes and you’ll play with them.”, he said as he started to undress, “Please do this and escape immediately.”

They exchanged clothes; Niall took a seat on the throne. “Louis, they are coming for you. It’s alright, we’re twins; surely no one will notice.” Niall smiled.

Louis smiled that brightly smile at him for the last time, “Schh!,” He said, “I’ll escape from the back entrance, and play.” He said.

Niall smiled, making the throne his home. “No one will notice.” He said as he saw his twin brother escape in time; Liam and Harry entering with an army beside them.

“Oh, how disrespectful of a man!” He shouted at them, as they lead him to his chambers.

* * *

Niall sat in the dark chambers, in the most luxurious clothes he had ever felt.

“It’s time,” The guard said as he lead him out to the guillotine and the masses. He loved them all, but they screamed at him _down with the prince of evil._ My twin. And Louis blood runs through me, and surely I must be as evil as him.

His head placed at the guillotine he finally found Louis eyes in the crowd, thankfully covered by a dark coat.

Fifteen clocks, the church bell rang his death. Smiling he said, “Oh, time for snack.”

 ****  


_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

__

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

* * *

 


End file.
